Gallery: Swiftwing / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
Screenshots What is it sis.jpg|In "The Nest" Layla hugging Dak.jpg Dak and Leyla introducing themselves to the Viking they saved.jpg Nonsense.jpg I'll dry it out.jpg The flame comes through the chimney.jpg Winger telling Burple they know he didnt eat Haggus.jpg Sorry we can't stay to help.jpg Let's try it.jpg Saddle being put on Winger.jpg I was going to make.jpg Dak jumping on Winger to test the new saddle out.jpg After Dak and Winger test the saddle.jpg Dak saying wow.jpg Leyla starting to thanks, Hannahr The Nest.jpg Thanks for the Saddle.jpg The rescue riders flying away from Huttsgalor.jpg Having heard Burple saying flying logs.jpg Winger having fired a shot at the machine.jpg The log split into many pieces.jpg Winger seeing Dak on the machine.jpg When are you going to learn to stay.jpg It does look The Nest.jpg One entrance of the light house.jpg Dak and Winger getting ready to do the challenge.jpg|In "Deep Trouble" Trusting your gut.jpg A lot slower Deep Trouble.jpg Trying another path.jpg Get ready Deep Trouble.jpg Yep, pretty much.jpg Is that coming.jpg Water starting to come into the caves.jpg Dak telling Elbone to come on.jpg Small rock two eyes.jpg Dak having said yes Boo to You.jpg|In "Boo to You" Landing in Huttsgalor in the middle of the chaos.jpg Winger about to open the door.jpg We didn't scare him at all.jpg Here he comes again.jpg Leyla having been caught by Winger Boo to You.jpg Winger sending a blast towards the Phantom Fang.jpg How we protect our town.jpg Winger about to fire a blast at the Phantom Fang.jpg Winger having said oh no you don't.jpg WTS - Race back to the Roost.jpg|In "Where There's Smoke" WTS - Trying to settle down the sheep.jpg WTS - Winger having saved Dak.jpg WTS - Should we save him.jpg WTS - Laying having tossed a fish into the air.jpg WTS - Dak having put the saddle back on Winger.jpg WTS - Come on Burps, Let's wing it.jpg WTS - Winger having hit the fire with a blast.jpg WTS - Winger saying cut that out.jpg WTS - Winger saying no way to slowing down.jpg WTS - That little dragon hides pretty well.jpg WTS - The right thing to do.jpg WTS - Winger sending a blast at the wolves.jpg WTS - Winger's blast scaring the wolves.jpg HM - Winger checking for what he is waitig for.jpg|In "Heavy Metal" HM - Winger about to speed up.jpg HM - Winger flying by Cutter and Aggro.jpg HM - About to land in Huttsgalor.jpg HM - Dak and Winger sliding after landing.jpg HM - Winger protecting the villager from the wheel.jpg HM - Winger sending a blast at sign about to fall.jpg HM - Dak saying I guess so.jpg HM - Winger smacking the Belzium with his tail.jpg HM - Winger protecting Dak from the falling debris.jpg HM - Magnus avoiding Winger's blast while ducking and screaming.jpg HM - So much for screaming for help.jpg HM - Winger indicating saying no to Magnus through his actions.jpg HM - Winger having pushed Magnus away from the opening.jpg HM - The Belzium giving way.jpg IO - Time to wing it.jpg|In "Iced Out" IO - We leave no Rescue Riders behind.jpg IO - Seeing what Heatey did.jpg Winger having hit the rock with his tail.jpg|In "Sick Day" Landing after getting away from the eels.jpg Dak and Winger flying back to the roost Sick Day.jpg It's not good Sick Day.jpg Leyla feeeding Winger a fish.jpg Winger having fallen on Aggro.jpg Winger saying he'll be right there Sick Day.jpg At least your aim is still good.jpg Dak saying for now Sick Day.jpg Wing it in for a real.jpg BE - Dak and Winger flying off to get the egg.jpg|In "Bad Egg" BE - Winger helping Cutter with the egg.jpg BE - Dak and Wigner trying to get the fake egg free.jpg BE - Don't stop.jpg BE - Dak and Winger about to go get Magnus.jpg BE - Was hiding in that egg.jpg BE - Your babies are really cute.jpg HA - How are we doing.jpg|In "Home Alone" HA - Winger grabbing a log with his mouth.jpg HA - Comfy.jpg HA - Duggard having fun.jpg HA - On to the next cave.jpg Sp - Winger having prevented Dak from going into the water.jpg|In "Slobber Power" SP - Has hatched yet.jpg SP - Winger avoiding a vine.jpg SP - Winger now trapped by the Tangle Vine.jpg SP - Will make it worse.jpg SP - The vines getting even tighter around Winger.jpg SP - Sizzle having jumped to where Cutter was.jpg CC - Any tips for.jpg|In "Crash Course" CC - Winger having closed the window.jpg CC - The wind having reopend the window.jpg CC - A joy ride.jpg CC - Having flown around a seastack.jpg CC - Dak running across the sea stack.jpg CC - Flying just above the water.jpg CC - Winger spiraling on the way down.jpg CC - Winger confident at what he is doing.jpg CC - That was awesome.jpg CC - Winger trying to get Burple into the air.jpg CC - Alright, hold on.jpg CC - Burple on Winger's back.jpg CC - Burple on top of Winger.jpg CC - Heading off to get help.jpg CC - Dak having tied Winger and Burple together.jpg CC - The eel having just missed hitting Burple and Winger.jpg CC - More like a.jpg CC - You were pretty great back there.jpg CC - Two dragons in one.jpg FF - This is great.jpg|In "Furious Fun" FF - Not much better down here.jpg FF - Let's show Finnegard.jpg FF - The first of three targets knocked down.jpg FF - The fires on the targets having been put out.jpg FF - Winger blasting the tree.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 1.jpg|In "Grumblegard, Part 1" Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 12.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 18.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Hazard Island 6.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Grumblegard 30.jpg GrumblegardPt2-17-CutterDakWinger.jpg|In "Grumblegard, Part 2" GrumblegardPt2-23-WingerDakCutter.jpg GrumblegardPt2-50-FailedMegaBlast1.jpg GrumblegardPt2-51-FailedMegaBlast2.jpg GrumblegardPt2-53-FailedMegaBlast3.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Winger Charging.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Winger Taking a Bite.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Megablast.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Hazard Island 4.jpg Category:Dragon Species Gallery